


Person suit

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Alana Bloom, Mentioned Bedelia Du Maurier, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampires, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: 23 year-old Will Graham is sent to a psychiatrist, per the request of his teacher, but the charming man in the leather chair isn’t who he says he is.Boundaries are made, broken and then rebuilt as young Will tries to peel back the layers of Hannibal Lecter's person suit, desperate to see who....what lays beneath it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	1. Session one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first serious fanfic,please enjoy!  
> I also apologise for grammar issues! :)

Thursday evening. Will could think of at least five things better than this; fishing,doing a puzzle,reading,helping the elderly, writing an essay...they all sounded much better than what he had to do instead. 

Wills university professor had become slightly worried about the younger man - he was bright,but it was clear he was troubled. Mrs.Bloom had suggested to Will that he see a psychiatrist,just once a week,so he can ‘relieve himself of stress’ and vent. Out his emotions to someone. At first,the young man declined,until he found out the university would be paying for it which made him a little less reluctant,but not happy,to go. 

The 23 year-old,dressed in simple black slacks and a knitted jumper (one that his mother made him many years ago and would soon be too small for him,but fit him fine for now) - his curls tucked behind his wind-bitten ears,headed inside the reception of the address he was given. The waiting room was nice and warm,embracing Will quite nicely - not to mention the classic decor. Will wasn’t a fancy man by any means but he could appreciate when other people were,and this man seemed to be one of taste.  
“Mr. Graham,” a deep,velvety voice pulled Will from his thoughts “if you wouldn’t mind coming in,we can begin your session” the man offered the curly haired man a smile,which he politely returned without bringing his eyes to the other man's gaze. When he had his back to him,Will snuck a look at the man- he wore a wonderfully tailored,dark brown three-piece suit,chestnut shoes with his ashy/silver hair slicked back neatly. He was handsome. There was no way Will could deny that.

“My name is Dr. Lecter,but if it makes you more comfortable,you may call me Hannibal” the man continued,his accented voice filling the large room effortlessly; Will couldn’t place the accent past Eastern European,he hadn’t really heard anything like it before. The younger man was far too busy trailing his eyes over the layout of the room - it really was beautiful,the man had taste...and a lot of money. “So,” Hannibal hummed,pulling Will from his thoughts a second time “tell me about yourself,the brief I was given by Mrs. Bloom was….well,brief” he chuckled a little,the corner of his eyes wrinkling softly as a toothy grin spread across his thin lips. 

Hannibal observed the younger man,his dark eyes wondering over his body slowly. He’d just met the man and he could already tell he was an interesting boy. His messy curls,the sweater that was almost too small and clearly handmade,his thin-rimmed glasses. That smell. He could hear Wills heart beating quicker than a normal person’s,a clear indication that the man was nervous,he could see the quick moving pulse in his neck,smell the blood rushing through his veins. Thank god for his amazing self control,or else he would’ve found himself in a….sticky situation. The Lithuanian man was already quite unorthodox in his practices,but he was much more unusual than his therapeutic practices. He was a vampire. His body age was around 34,but he had lost count of how old he truly was - thankful that he had gotten stuck at this age and not any older. 

“That’s a very obvious question,” a smile tugged at Wills lips at the other's request. ‘Very typical of a psychiatrist’ he thought. “Well,I thought we would clear the air of awkwardness,I can start if you wish. I’m from Lithuania,I lost my parents and sister when I was a boy,I also quite enjoy cooking”. That was it,the accent Will couldn’t quite place. Lithuania,almost as beautiful as t-. Will stopped himself there,cutting off his thought “I like fishing..it’s one of my favourite past times,” Will smiled fondly at that,imagining himself in a cool stream...calm…”my parents are also dead,they died when I was almost nineteen..I cant cook for shit’ he chuckled,the sound awkward and unrelaxed.  
Usually,Hannibal would’ve cringed at the use of crass language,he found it often left a bitter taste in his mouth,but with Will he didn’t find his nose scrunching up or fingers clenching into a fist as the word rolled off of his pink tongue. 

The two talked for a while longer,nothing really regarding Will's slightly unusual behaviour,Hannibal didn’t want to jump into that too soon and scare the younger man or make him uncomfortable,scaring animals often made their flesh and blood taste….off. Much too soon,it was time for Will to leave. He was Hannibal's final patient of the day,it was pleasant having someone like the younger man last.not too much hassle. “I’ll see you next week,Will” the older man stood,gesturing towards the door. Will blushed a little,honestly hoping the session lasted more than an hour just so he could be in the other's company a little longer,there was something about Hannibal; “Of course...next week,yes” he finally replied,standing up to head towards the door,not even noticing the older man breathing in his scent as he walked past. 

The office now empty,Hannibal felt as though he could fully relax. No more monitoring his breathing or the dryness of his mouth now that the delicious smelling man was gone. He slumped into his chair,rubbing his face with his large hands as he let out a sigh. The room still smelt like Will,his aftershave (although Hannibal disliked the scent. Too strong and unforgiving) mixed with his natural musk and the sweet smell of spring grass on his shoes. Hannibal's mouth ran dry. He needed something to drink,and he needed it now.


	2. An unsatisfactory dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter-  
> Hannibal finds himself caught up and distracted by his new patient,leaving him hungry another night.

Hannibal arrived back home not long after midnight that night,he was tired and the hunt that night was disappointingly unsuccessful. He huffed,throwing his suit jacket onto the kitchen island in annoyance,it wasn’t fair. Why was he so unfocused suddenly? So clumsy and off of his game? It had to be that boy. That sweet,shy boy. Will was just slightly younger than Hannibal's body age,it would be so easy to seduce that innocent daisy and pull his fragile petals off. That was too easy though,much too simple and not fun enough for the vampire,he needed a hunt. Seducing Will and killing him wouldn’t satisfy those urges he felt growing deep in the pit of his stomach,Hannibal owed it to himself to get what he truly wanted every once in a while….right?

He sighed,humming softly along to a classical record as he pulled open the heavy door of his fridge. Who would he have today? There were several bags of blood,cooling on the top shelf of the fridge - Hannibal had collected them in the last few days,but they were already lessening in freshness. He picked up the newest bag,throwing at least four out as he moved to the sink. No mess. Hannibal hated mess. He sunk his sharp teeth into the thin layer of plastic,blood flooding his mouth as a,somewhat,happy sigh escaped him. This wasn’t a proper dinner,if he had been home in time the man would’ve fixed himself something lovely and delicate,having a glass of blood alongside his meal like he so often did. But...tonight just wasn’t going as planned for the man. 

Finishing off his pathetic meal with a heavy sigh,tossing the empty bag into the bin,Hannibal took himself to bed. He undressed slowly,pulling on his loose-fitting bottoms before climbing into his fresh sheets. The bed felt oddly empty tonight,lacking weight and warmth. So was Hannibal. 

Moping and feeling sorry for oneself wasn’t a thing the man found himself doing very often,he was very accustomed to getting what he wanted when he wanted it,this however… This feeling of true desire that was building inside of him was new,and he knew it wasn’t something he would be able to allow himself right away.  
He felt heavy as he fell asleep that night,dissatisfied with himself and his day's work. 

Morning came a little too fast,tugging Hannibal from a peaceful,almost dreamless sleep. He had seen that shy boy’s face a few times in the inky darkness of his sleep - that coy smile,blue eyes,untamed curls and the sarcastic hums that licked at some of Wills words during their session. Only one session and he was already hung up on his prey. It was awfully unusual for the man,he was worried for himself. Will might be more dangerous than he ever thought.


	3. Furry friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their second session, Dr. Lecter suggests the two meet outside of a professional setting at Wills place of work.  
> Hannibal struggles to remain under control.

Wills week passed as it usually did. Nothing special happened, he went to classes and to his few small jobs- having money wasn’t everything to Will, but food and necessities such as toothpaste and the occasional new outfit were things that Will needed. The younger man's favourite job was the occasional shift he worked at the dog and cat rescue - mostly working with the dogs - Will loved animals, they were easy and never tried to make small talk with you. 

That Thursdays shift was just before his session with Dr. Lecter, it seemed to go much quicker than he would’ve liked, almost as if time had sped itself up until Will was once again at the door of the man's office. “Hello” the tall man chimed when he opened the door, gesturing for Will to come in and get comfortable. He took a deep breath in, smiling a little. Will smelt like dogs, and he couldn’t help noticing the ginger and black hairs that stuck to the bottom of his slacks “I wasn’t aware dogs were allowed in dorms?” Hannibal quirked a brow as he took a seat in the cool leather. "They aren’t,” Will shook his head, chuckling dryly “I work at a dog and cat shelter a few days a week, the hair belongs to them” he blushed, slightly embarrassed that he had not tried to get rid of them. Why was he embarrassed? If this were anyone else, he would not have cared one bit. The smile that teased Hannibal's lips made the younger man's blush deepen just a shade.

Hannibal's unsatisfactory night of hunting left a certain hunger in him that couldn’t be put to rest with any /normal/ food. Despite the smell of dogs that overtook the awful aftershave, Will smelt...delicious. Once again his heart was racing, quickened pulse pressed to the collar of his shirt. That shy boy, if only he knew what Hannibal was thinking of, how much trouble he would be in. “Tell me, Will, you enjoy the company of animals more than humans?” The older man asked, hands folding into his lap as he crossed his legs, looking at the man curiously “I suppose I do, I prefer dogs to cats... fewer attitude problems. They can’t speak, can’t make small talk, there’s no demand for eye contact when I’m working with them” Will sighed a little, already missing his little friends. He soaked up Wills words, chuckling at the comment about cats “You will have to allow me to visit, I too am quite fond of animals. They’re simple”

Will's throat went a little dry and he almost choked from the sudden dryness. Was Hannibal asking to spend time with Will outside of a professional setting? Was he asking to be friends? Or was he just being polite?

“Uhm, sure..if you’d like. The dogs always enjoy someone new to play with” Will replied shyly, coughing a little to get rid of the dryness taking over his throat. Hannibal was hard to say no to, unscheduled visits to the rescue weren’t really allowed, but he would make do for the other man, getting told off wasn’t even a thought at that moment. Hannibal smiled, an excuse to track the young man's movements showed itself, and he took it.  
“Good, when are you working next? If I am not busy with patients, I might slip in to see your….friends” he smiled fully at the man, catching Wills beautiful blue eyes for just a second. “Monday” he hummed in response.

Hannibal could have looked at them all day, getting lost in those glassy eyes, if only Will let him. Thinking about the tears that might welt in the young man's eyes as the blood was drained from him made Hannibal shudder just slightly, not enough for his patient to pick up on.

The curly-haired man honestly wasn’t expecting Hannibal to follow through with what he had said at their session. It was Monday and his shift would be over soon. He always took the closing shift, it was the best part of the day. Wills brows knitted together when he smelt the woody, rich scent he now associated with the older man.  
“Hello, Will” he spoke, stood behind the man, the sound resembling a soft purr; Will turned around, a small smile on his pink lips “Hello,” he replied softly, grabbing a small bag of treats from a cupboard. How did Hannibal get in without him noticing? “They’re playing outside, if you’d like you can give them their treats before I have to bring them in” he offered, opening the heavy door to the outside. 

A mixture of different dogs frolicked around in the snow, stopping when Will let out a loud whistle as he handed the bag of treats to the man “Be careful, Sam might try and nibble your fingers” he chuckled. Hannibal instructed the dogs to sit, handing treats to the ones that sat down first.  
He hadn’t come for the dogs or the cats, but he was happy to pretend that he was. For now. 

Will ruffled the fur of his favourite dog, Winston, smiling down at him. “Come on, follow me” he called to the dogs and the other man. Will's chest felt tight, his body warm and pulse quick. It had to be Hannibal's doing, there were no other possibilities that could explain away his feelings. “Thank you for allowing me to visit, Will, your dogs certainly have personality” the man chuckled gently as Will ushered the dogs into their respected kennels.

Hannibal could’ve killed him there. His work shirt allowed just the right amount of skin to be on show, just enough for Hannibal to sink his teeth into and drain the life out of that sweet daisy. But he couldn’t, not yet at least. It would be stupid to do now, the security cameras and the dogs that would alert to their master being hurt, he couldn’t be careless. “I’m going to lock up now,” Will pulled on his thin coat, hat and scarf with a small smile “I’m sorry, my shift ends now”. He had no idea why he was apologising, but he found himself doing it nonetheless, blushing sheepishly as he grabbed the keys. Hannibal chuckled lowly “Do not apologise, Will, I was preoccupied with a rather...difficult patient” he tilted his head with a small smile before stepping out of the young man's way.

Slowly, to ensure he stayed in Hannibals company as long as possible, the brunette locked up. Will shuddered in the cold - it was spring but snow still fell and the air was crisp - he pulled his coat around himself tightly. “Can I offer you a ride back to campus, Will?” The older man offered, nodding to the black Bentley in the parking lot; he was being nice, but in reality, he simply wanted to get the boy alone. He could’ve screamed when Will shook his head, the brown curls that peeked from under his hat bouncing just slightly, “No, campus isn’t far...and I enjoy walking. But thank you for the offer” he hummed, pulling his headphones on. Will turned to walk away, his hands slipping into the thin pockets of his equally thin coat.

With gritted teeth, Hannibal watched the young man walk away until he was just a small figure in the snow. Why didn’t Will say yes? Why did he reject a ride in a warm car, did he not like or trust Hannibal? He swallowed down the anger that was climbing its way up to his throat, letting out an annoyed huff. 

It was decided. Hannibal couldn’t wait any longer for this. By now the insatiable hunger inside him had grown into an untamable beast, clawing at his skin to find its way out. It was growing dark now, he thanked the early nightfall that winter and spring brought, it would be the perfect time to corner that shy boy and take what he so desired. 

He left his Bentley where it was, travelling on foot would make his attack much easier. Much, much easier.


	4. Blurring the lines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * warning, this chapter gets minorly sexual and involves a small blood mention *
> 
> Hannibal gives in to what he craves, a moment of weakness for the usually strong man. But....he is shocked when Will isn't afraid.

Will was snaking his way through small streets and alleyways, only around twenty minutes away from the comforting warmth of his dorm room. Coldplay blared into his ears, his headphones keeping his ears protected against the biting winds, music loud enough for passers-by to listen in faintly. 

He was humming softly, a little smile pressed to his lips as he thought about his day. It had been completely normal, boring even, until Hannibal showed up out of nowhere to visit him. Will didn’t know why the other man did it, he didn't seem like the type to allow the lines of professionalism and personal life bleed together, but Will wasn’t complaining. He turned, making his way down the poorly lit alleyway, eyes on his shoes.

Even if the curly-haired man didn't have headphones on he still wouldn’t have heard Hannibal coming. He moved silently, unseen in the dark shadows that loomed and danced in the alleyway. He was shaking just at the thought of draining Will, his mouth watering as his sharp teeth ached for something to sink into. Ached for hot flesh. 

The headphones slipped from Wills's head to around his neck as he was slammed into the cold wall, letting out a pained whimper from the sheer force his attacker was using. A gloved hand clamped around his mouth, strong body pressed against his frail-feeling one. Finally, he sunk his teeth in, basking in the ecstasy that the hot blood brought him.

Will tasted amazing - just as good as he smelt. 

To Hannibal's shock Will didn’t kick, he didn’t scream in protest as he was held in place; instead, the young man simply whimpered as he pressed his body back against the others.

He knew who it was straight away. That earthy scent gave him away. Will looked up at the man through his long lashes, who was now towering over the shy boy's trembling body, his eyes big and pleading. The gloved hand moved from its firm position on Wills's mouth to his jaw, gripping tightly. “H-Hannibal,’’ he whispered through gritted teeth, lashes fluttering “what...what are you doing?” Will questioned, his voice soft and sweet-sounding - he wasn’t afraid. Oh, that shy boy, how dangerous he was for the vampire. His hands found the soft fabric of the silver-haired man's jacket and he gripped tightly, pulling him in, “This has crossed the line of professionalism for certain” he purred softly, nosing at Hannibal's cool neck. 

For a few moments, Hannibal didn’t speak. He couldn’t speak. His throat was dry and there was a familiar tightness in his trousers as he watched Wills expression. Why wasn’t he afraid? Why wasn’t he crying? He didn't even smell like fear. No, he smelt like...arousal. For Will, this was enjoyable. Hannibal was forced back into the moment when he felt soft, warm lips on his cool neck. 

“N-No,” Hannibal said sternly, pulling himself away from the man's desperate body “you’re right, William, this is extremely unprofessional and I apologise”. He wasn't sorry, not one bit. In fact, the older man had no idea why he was rejecting Will. He liked the blood from his lips and turned on a heel, walking away as calmly as he possibly could. 

Poor Will was left alone in the dark alleyway, panting. He swiped away the small trail of blood on his pink neck, licking it curiously from his fingers, he wondered what had gotten to the other man - it certainly was strange. The pang of rejection stayed in Wills's mouth as he returned to his dorm room. Why did Hannibal do this to him?! Rile him  
up and walk away like he was nothing!

No...Will wast crying because of this, was he? “Fuck!” He mumbled slim, shaky fingers swiping at his wet cheeks before the young man threw his coat ono the floor with a loud huff. Anyone other than Will would have seen is behaviour as over the top but for him, it felt like the only right thing to do.  
What had hurt Will the most was the use of his full name, it felt like a weapon - like a knife lodged in his side. Why did this happen to him? He was perfectly happy before this.

After finally undressing, Will slid into his sad single bed. He frowned, closing his eyes so he was swallowed up by the darkness, feeling utterly sorry for himself. Will drifted off after a while, hiding under the warm sheets.

It was decided. Will wasn't going to his session with Dr. Lecter this week.


	5. Cancellations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both men reflect on the previous day, heavy with emotions.  
> Is Will playing games, or does Hannibal deserve the treatment coming his way? Even if he does find it unorthodox.

Will felt even worse when he woke up and found himself alone, neck sore and eyes blood-shot from crying. He could still feel the man's body pressed against his own as well as the scent of his expensive aftershave and natural musk. 

Sighing softly, Will got out from under the warm sheets, shuddering at the sudden cold shiver that ran up his spine. He hugged himself, padding to the bathroom down the hall with that sad-puppy expression. Gentle fingers examined the wound on his neck, wincing slightly when he touched the two small holes. Closing his eyes forced him to remember what had happened yesterday evening and all the emotions that came with it. 

He was so confused. Why had the man done this to him? Built him up and torn him down like the intimate moment meant nothing to him. Did he do this to all his patients? Friends? He didn't even know if he could consider Hannibal a friend, friends didn't do this. Even though Will had little experience in the department, he knew that this wasn't right, but he didn't know what to do. What is there to do when someone leaves you aroused, confused and bleeding in an alleyway?

He laughed to himself quietly before heading back to his dorm room to finally get dressed. Will shrugged on a shirt, sweater and dark slacks, fixing the mess of curls lazily until they framed his soft face like a halo. He had nowhere to go besides classes, which he wasn't looking forward to, so he had no idea why he had bothered much With preening himself, maybe he was hoping Hannibal would come to see Mrs. Bloom, and perhaps, Will would get to see him to even if it were just for a second. That's all he needed. Just long enough, for Will to soak up that earthy scent and his elegant appearance. What suit was he wearing today? 

He would never know. 

As for the older man, he was just as confused as Will. Angry too. He had allowed his wants to take over, his veil of self-control slipping over his eyes - allowing him to be blinded for a moment too long. It wouldn't happen again, that he had to promise himself. Will was dangerous for him, but God he was just so good. The shy boy's willingness to be hurt by Hannibal, to relinquish control to a man he hardly knew beyond a professional setting, made his mouth water and throat get tight. He cursed Alana Bloom for even thinking about recommending him, how dare she do this. No. This wasn't her fault and it was wrong for Hannibal to allow himself that thought, Alana couldn't have even imagined this would happen as she did not know who, what, Hannibal was. She never would. 

Hannibal's day went as it usually did, nothing special or worth remembering until he arrived at work. Of course, he had his usual set of patients for that day, but nothing about his day at work was quite the same. Sat before him in the leather chair, every hour of his workday was Will Graham. Chestnut locks falling into his blushed face as he played with the sleeves of his too-small sweater, occasionally letting out sarcastic chuckles as Hannibal asked him generic questions, probing him about his past. No matter how hard he tried every time he opened up his office door Will was the one to walk inside. 

He would blink, rub his eyes when patients weren't looking, sip from glasses of cold water in hopes that it would bring him back to the present. Nothing did. He remained with his mind fixed on that shy boy all-day, reminding himself of all the things he could've, should've, done.  
Ethically, a relationship between himself and a patient would be wrong - that wasn't something that took a lot of working out. But, he couldn't stop himself from imagining that young man sat at his dinner table, a glass of wine in hand as they talked about Wills classes or perhaps his interests. Will dressed in a well-fitting dress shirt and pants that Hannibal would've sent his way to ensure he looked his best for their splendid evening together. 

Cooking for Will would be a treat for the older man, he quite liked having guests over for dinner. Selecting the meals and matching wines to complement each one; he would make only the sweetest of desserts for his shy boy. Something that he could garnish with a few small flowers, hinting to his adoration for his precious daisy. 

His. Will was his now. 

He had to have him. 

When Thursday evening rolled around and Will was nowhere to be seen, Hannibal grew slightly worried. He usually allowed his patients a fifteen-minute window in which they could be late in, but when half-an-hour had passed, the young man was still absent Hannibal felt anger start to bubble. Will was quite aware of the cancellation policy, twenty-four-hours. That's all the Lithuanian man asked.   
Where could he possibly be? Their appointment time hadn't shifted, seven-thirty was their time and had been for the past two sessions.   
He sighed, dramatically rubbing his hands over his face as he did when he was thinking, looking down at his watch to find that the whole hour had passed. The whole hour.

Hannibal was livid. Ripe with anger and even more confusion. Had he hurt the man to the extent in which he deserved to be ignored, or was Will just playing insufferable mind games? The feeling that gripped Hannibal's chest irked him, it had been a long time since he felt this way about another living person. Rudeness often left a bitter taste on the man's tongue, gripping at his tastebuds with vicious claws; but no such taste invaded his mouth that evening as he sunk into the cool leather of his Bentley, ready to go home and shower away the thoughts that clung to his shoulders.


	6. Deserving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally confronts the man, questioning his unusual actions, but it doesn’t go quite as planned. Hannibal’s charm never failed to conquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slight NSFW warning. Enjoy :)

Steaming water rained down on Hannibal's tanned skin, washing away some of the uncertainty he had been feeling during the long day. He needed to stop feeling so sorry for himself, the lack of control he had over this situation was eating away at him. He needed to pull back the reins of the rowdy horse that was Will Graham. 

He stood, naked, in front of the mirror once he had finished washing. Hannibal admired himself his toned body and neatly groomed body hair - he took great pride in his appearance - his fingers danced over a long scar on his chest he a had acquired in a fight many moons ago. The lingering feeling of Will's small hands on his chest invaded Hannibal's mind like a poison, forcing himself to climb into his pyjamas to forget the feeling.   
He headed downstairs and cooked a light dinner, nothing too fancy however it would do, for now, sitting at the table with his plate and wine glass topped up with blood. He tried not to picture the young man sat at the other end, watching him with those gloriously blue eyes; 'you left me, why?' He could hear the man asking, voice pointed downwards at his worn shoes, too afraid to look up and face the possibility of rejection a second time. "I'm sorry," Hannibal said aloud, his voice soft and genuine for once "I will make it up to you, shy boy." He stood, discarding his unfinished dinner and glass in the kitchen. Washing it up could wait. 

How could he say sorry to the man without Will being scared off? How could he explain his answer, everything he thought off sounded creepy, sure it would earn him a slap in the face if he even dared say it to Will. Was Will the type to accept wine and flowers as an apology, or would he find Hannibals advances inappropriate now he had been allowed a whole week to think about the incident? Why was Hannibal overthinking this so much, saying sorry would be good enough and the two could move on with their patient - psychiatrist relationship like nothing had ever even happened. 

But a simple sorry wasn't what Will deserved. 

Despite being given a whole week to think things through, the young man was still intent on having this explained to him, if Hannibal wasn't going to come to him, he would have to go to the man. But, he was going to make him wait yet another week. Why? Will had no idea, but it felt right to do.  
When the time finally rolled around, Will pulled on a dark pair of jeans, the band t-shirt he wore just about covered his pale stomach but left a large part of his neck exposed - of course, there was a reason for his choice in clothing, he wanted to see how it would make the other man react. Slinging on his thin coat, Will walked out of his dorm and began the short walk t his appointment. 

"Hello," Will announced himself, walking into Hannibal's office without the usual invitation. Hannibal's eyes lit up at the sound of that voice, turning around from a bookshelf with a small smile. "Hello, William, I see you have decided to bless me with your presence today. Did you forget about the twenty-four-hour cancellation rule, or did you choose to ignore it?" He tilted his head to the side before walking to his seat "I chose to ignore it, I simply didn't feel like coming...had much better things to be doing than sitting in this cold office."   
'Better things to do' that hurt Hannibal, but he hid it, "One might consider it rude to ignore pre-set plans. If my office is cold, maybe you should invest in a better coat, no?". Two could play this game Will had so obviously initiated, a battle to see who could out witt who. 

Will took a seat on his respective chair after removing his coat, legs falling open in a relaxed position "No, I don't think that I will, Hannibal" he hummed the man's name, icicles gripping to his words. He leant back a little in his chair, shirt riding up to flash a sliver of pale flesh; Hannibal blinked slowly, the small peak of what the other man had to offer was definitely enticing - he wanted to lift that shirt off and bite at the tender skin hiding under it. But he couldn't.   
'Control yourself' he thought, swallowing hard.

"Will, I suppose-" he was cut off by a wave of Wills slim index finger. "What are your intentions with me, Dr. Lecter?" he didn't even bother to use the man's first name now. "First you invite yourself to my place of work, sneak up on me, then you leave me....in...in a state of arousal with absolutely no explanation and expect me to turn up to our next session like nothing happened?!" Will stood up, walking to the drawing desk with a huff "I mean, really, what do you expect me to think?" He questioned, full of fire.   
Hannibal blinked, his lips parted in shock. He hadn't expected that not one bit, Wills petals were blooming. "I...I am sorry, Will, I don't know what took over me. I allowed the lines to cross and become blurred, a lapse of judgement if you so will." It wasn't a complete lie, Hannibal had bent the truth slightly to save his identity and the rejection that might come with revealing it. "How you reacted, to my impulsive action, shocked me. Did you like it, Will?" He asked, curiously clicking his tongue. The young man's cheeks burnt ruby, looking over his shoulder with his brows knitted together "You're a smart man, you already know the answer. Yes, I liked it quite a lot" Will replied, the embarrassment clear in his voice.

The older man motioned for Will to sit back down, smiling a little as he watched him obediently do so. "It isn't something to be ashamed of, everyone has fetishes and things that bring them sexual gratification, even if they might be slightly unusual." Will blushed at Hannibal's words, his eyes fluttering for just a second. The man made his fancy way of speaking sound sexy. It was clear the young man was becoming flustered "Are you...Do you often bite people?" "Only ones I find interesting enough." That response drew a whimper from poor Will, his breathing a little unstable. 

It was uncomfortably hot in the room now, at least for dear Will, his thick curls sticking to the nape of his neck with warm sweat. He had to get out of there before he did something he regretted.   
Will stood "Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom." He mumbled, walking out of the room hurriedly. As he walked, Hannibal got a glimpse of the small bite mark on his neck and smiled proudly to himself - it looked beautiful against the milky white of Wills skin. 

Will burst into the patient bathroom, practically running to the sink to splash his face with cold water. He gasped to himself, the rosy tint of his cheeks fading slightly "Fuck..." he whispered, gripping onto the sink until his knuckles turned white "me."  
The young lamb almost jumped out of his skin, a soft chuckle invading the bathroom, spinning around to see Hannibal once again. "You need t-to start knocking!" Will whimpered out, small of his back pressed against the porcelain sink. Hannibal took a step closer, glad the lamb couldn't see his lack of reflection in the mirror behind him "Please don't fret, Will, your sexual enjoyments are safe with me," he promised, a large hand moving to cup Wills hot cheek.   
The hand was cool against his skin, but the touch only made him burn hotter. Wills blue eyes were fixed on Hannibal's dark ones, looking up at him through those delicate lashes.

They looked at one another for what felt like years, drinking in one another's beauty. The gap between them was closed completely - much like in the alleyway - Wills dainty hands resting on Hannibal's chest, gripping at the soft fabric of his suit jacket once again. "A-Are you....going to kiss me, Hannibal?" Wills soft voice broke the silence, though it was just hardly audible. Thumbs stroked the young mans burning cheeks as he thought of his next move, he certainly wanted to kiss the other man, his lips looked plush and inviting.

"Yes, Will" Hannibal whispered back, his nose pressed against Wills. Their lips ghosted against one another for a few moments, both of them nervous and excited. Wills heart thumping against his ribs. 

Finally, their lips met in a soft, delicate kiss. Wills lashes fluttered, eye slipping closed along with Hannibals as they embraced one another. The kiss was short and sweet, threatening to pull both men in and have them lost in the feeling forever.


	7. Dinner table manners.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their kiss ends with an exciting invitation, Will overwhelmed with emotions.  
> Dinner quickly forgets itself as the men once more get lost in one another completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW included :)  
> How do you like it so far?

Hannibal could feel himself slipping as his lungs threatened to run out of air, the kiss forcing all of the tension from his strong shoulders. "Will," he whispered against swollen lips, cut off quickly as the boy pulled him in for another.  
A first kiss in the bathroom of his psychiatrist's office was certainly strange, even more so since it was with the person who was supposed to be helping him. An abuse of power he was sure, but Will didn't find himself caring about it. "Will," "Yes?" They whispered against one another's lips, not pulling away for a few moments until Hannibal's strong hands shifted to the others slim waist so he could get a better look at the young man.

God. Hannibal didn't often speak to God yet he found himself thanking the elusive being. Will looked stunning with his mop of unruly curls, large eyes that held so much want and desire for Hannibal, rosy cheeks and those swollen lips that were practically begging once more for a kiss. His shy boy was the epitome of all things beautiful - he was artfully classic, Hannibal could've stayed there for hours just looking at him. "I think it best if we return to my office," he finally managed to mumble, trying his hardest to not give in to the soft lips that had found his cool neck "we have fifteen minutes yet, there is something I would like to discuss with you." 

With a nod, Will followed Hannibal back into the warm office. His legs felt weak, his heart had moved to place itself in his tight throat, slightly afraid that he would get shunned away once more and this vicious cycle would begin for a second time. "I want you to come to dinner at my home tomorrow evening, I would like to get to know you without the pressures and restraints of my office." Hannibal nodded, folding his arms into his lap once he had settled back into his chair, much more collected then he was just a few moments prior. "A date?" He asked, the rosy blush turning a deep scarlet "What time?" "Five, but I will send for a car to collect you."

It wasn't ever confirmed if it were truly a date, but Will liked to imagine that it was. He agreed, of course, and their session came to a slow finish. 

At the door, Will lingered for just a moment as he debated whether or not a goodbye kiss would be welcomed. He leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to the others inviting lips, leaving without saying anything else, there was nothing else to say that couldn't be said with a kiss.   
Hannibal, smile pressed to his thin pink lips, closed the door once he had watched his blooming daisy depart down the stairs and out of the front door of the reception area. He collected his bag and made his own departure.

The meat in his fridge would not do for their evening together. Will deserved the freshest of meats, wanting to watch the boys face as he enjoyed and plucked apart each layer of flavour and praised Hannibal for his marvellous cooking skills. Oh, how he would savour that. 

  
A hunt was on the table that evening when nightfall finally blanketed Baltimore. 

A particularly _rude_ social worker would fall victim to Hannibal's wrath that night, his body contorted into a morbid sculpture whilst organs were plucked from his carcass. Leaving the macabre piece of art alone for the frustrated members of the FBI to find, he made his way back home, valuable ingredients in hand with a happy smile pressed to those telling lips.   
In the morning, Hannibal wasted no time in preparing for the evening, moving briskly through his grand home as classical music flooded every room, almost giddy in his actions. He wanted Wills night to be more than perfect, the boy was worth a whole day of preparation. Courtship was something Hannibal was fond of, having done so many times in his long life - he wondered for just a moment what Will would have looked like had he been alive centuries ago, clad in vintage attire and his classic rosy blush. He chuckled at his ridiculous thoughts, dismissing them as he pulled out some spices and a bowl to season the soft meats atop the counter. 

He left the meat to sit in the fridge, moving on to dessert. Something sweet, yet simple was on the menu - and he wasn't talking about Will Graham.

He made a simple vanilla and raspberry cheesecake, infusing the raspberry cooli with a dash of fresh blood, unable to refuse himself a sip of the refreshing liquid he had come to love as well as crave. He hoped that Will wouldn't be able to distinguish the slightly metallic taste that would only dance on the tongue long enough for someone with the most acute pallet would be able to pick up on. 

Soon enough, preparation was complete and Hannibal could finally attend to his own needs. The slacks and button-up he was wearing fell to the floor, only to be picked back up to be discarded in the linin basket, leaving him almost nude. His usual suits did not seem to please him. Feeling as though he needed to go above and beyond with his ornate appearance. Hannibal smiled smugly at himself as he smoothed his hand over the forest green fabric of the three-piece suit he had finally decided upon - he assumed this was Wills favourite colour, the shy boy seemed to be a fan of nature.

  
Five couldn't have arrived sooner, Will had been waiting nervously in his dorm for the car to pull up. The young man had found a dark green button-up and black trousers to wear, hoping that Hannibal wouldn't comment on his lack of expensive clothing. Will did feel a little embarrassed that he would not be as expensive-looking as the other man, his insecurities threatening to bubble over as he got into the back of the dark taxi but the buried themselves once the car came to a stop,  
Hannibal's home was even grander than Will had envisioned, dark and foreboding under the glow of the setting sun. Fixing his curls, Will padded up the stone steps, nervousness creeping up his spine. It very soon dissipated when he was met with the welcoming smile of his host  
Hannibal took a moment to drink up Wills beauty. That shy face, illuminated by the soft glow of the lamps on the man's porch, face freshly shaven and rosy, clothes fitting nicely to encapsulate the boy's slender form. He could've taken him then, let the food in the kitchen go cold and the wine turn warm, "Come on in, Will, let me take your coat." He spoke instead, stepping aside for the other man. 

Inviting warmth wrapped around Will as he stepped inside and removed his coat, handing it to the older man. The home smelt delicious, the scent of mouth-watering food invading his nostrils "Your home is beautiful, Hannibal, dinner smells delicious." He complimented as the two walked to the dining room and Hannibal pulled a chair out for the other to sit.   
"Thank you, Will, I will be back in a moment with our meal." He hummed in response, allowing blush to flush his cheeks once he had left the room. 

Will chewed his bottom lip as he watched Hannibal leave. The man looked delicious, fawning at the way their outfits matched unintentionally and how much effort had clearly gone into this evening. He was glad he had agreed to this, spending his evening masturbating over the older man - which he considered doing - didn't even seem interesting now that he had arrived.   
Hannibal too found pleasure in their almost-matching attire, almost as if the gods had manipulated it into reality. After garnishing the dish, he carried it to the dining room "Mushroom-stuffed flank steak roll," he placed the dish carefully in front of Will before taking his own seat "The meat was butchered this morning, practically mooing." Hannibal laughed softly, pouring two glasses of expensive wine. The truth behind the joke went over that sweet boy's head, which Hannibal found more amusing than anting else, but he laughed nonetheless. 

Just as Hannibal had imagined, Will put the food between his pretty lips with a hum, eyes closed for just a second to absorb the taste. "Mmh, it's lovely, you're amazing." He washed the food down with a sip of sweet red wine, lashes fluttering once again.   
"You're too kind Will, I treat all my guests with regard, but you are quite remarkable." He held his glass up to clink against Wills, smiling at one another with sparkles in their eyes. 

"Are you enjoying your classes, Will? Alana Bloom is quite fond of you even if she pretends not to have favourites." The older one asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. "I really do enjoy them, Mrs. Bloom is an excellent teacher," he smiled fondly, recalling how the woman constantly praised him for his profiling skills and empathetic abilities. "And I am sure you are an excellent student, Lamb." Hannibal used the affectionate name casually, almost as if it were designed for him to use it with the innocent boy. Wills's cheeks bloomed with scarlet, preening at the name that so easily rolled from the other's tongue.   
Soon, Hannibal disappeared once more to retrieve dessert, "Something sweet, although you are enough to give dentists cavities." He almost purred in the man's ears as he set down the dish.

What Will did next, made the older mans cock jump to life in the tightness of his tailored pants, shiver running up his spine.   
The young lamb had kicked off his shoes under the table whilst Hannibal was in the kitchen so he could run a foot up the inside of the man's leg. Will's hot pink tongue licked the sweet sauce from his spoon with a delicate moan. _Will was on thin_ _ice._ This little lamb was not as shy as Hannibal had once thought.  
"Behave," he growled softly as he sipped on the fresh glass of wine, brows knitting when he felt the foot move higher up "the dinner table is no place for such advances." He warned, not truly meaning what he had uttered. 

After what felt like an hour the two, done with dessert, they made their way into Hannibals cosy well-decorated living room.   
"Thank you for dinner, Hannibal" he mumbled, belly full and happy, "You're very welcome, lamb. You were a pleasure to have at my table." Hannibal purred in response as they both fell onto the sofa. The taller man had shed his suit jacket and left it folded on the armchair, settling into the plush of the velvety sofa, happy when Will sat almost on his lap. 

Few words were exchanged before lips collided once again. Hannibal could taste the sweet remains of dessert and complimenting wine on the boy's supple lips, tongue tips running along bottom lips. Will let out a soft sinful noise, mouth invaded by the other man's soft tongue, determined to conquer the heat of Wills wet mouth unable to stop the young man from sitting fully in his lap.   
Simple kisses turned into heavy petting quickly, both men panting against one another's lips, needy hands exploring curiously. Hannibal's hands slipped under the thin button-up to caress the warm pale flesh "You are much more tempting than I first imagined, Will Graham, what a naughty boy you are." The mans accented voice was husky with arousal, words coming out in a seductive purr. 

Wills body pressed into those strong hands, whining softly "Please..." he whispered, fingers clumsily undoing the first three buttons on Hannibal's suit shirt to reveal the tufts of ashy blonde chest hair "Please do to me what you did in the alleyway...I quite liked the feeling of your teeth on my flesh. _Please._ " Will continued, his voice was needy and desperate-sounding. How could Hannibal refuse such a beautiful plea?   
His fingers easily slipped the buttons of Wills shirt open, exposing his flushed neck and some of his pale chest; Will was beautiful like this, resembling the paintings Hannibal had once marvelled in his youth many centuries ago. He made note of this, deciding that he would have to draw this moment. 

Hannibal kissed over the exposed flesh a few times, enjoying the clean scent of skin and the slightly fruity scent coming from Wills mess of curls. The noise that fell from the swollen lips of the younger boy made Hannibal's hips shift upwards, teeth sinking deeper into the flesh. Will didn't even question the sharpness of the teeth that grazed and bit his skin - why would he when it felt so mind-numbingly good.   
"Shit.....H-Hannibal," Will moaned out quietly, whimpering when the other licked at his wound "I need you."   
A familiar tightness seized Hannibal's crotch, his cock hard in his tailored suit pants - making it quite difficult to ignore. He feared that if he and Will started this, he wouldn't be able to stop until he had taken every inch of the man and marked him as his own. Did Will really want this? Or was it just the slight buzz of wine? The needy roll of Wills's hips, the young mans own hardness pressing against Hannibal, got rid of his doubt instantly.

More sloppy kisses followed, tongue touching as Will sucked Hannibal's plush bottom lip, moans filling the living room with ease. Soon, the young man's cock was freed from the cage of his tight trousers, pink and leaking.   
Will shielded his mouth with a shaky hand as the man began fisting his cock, not trusting himself with his volume. "No," Hannibal growled, gripping the slender wrist to pull it away, "if you do that again, I will stop." He threatened although it was a slightly empty one.   
"S-Sorry, Dr. Lecter" Will moaned in response, using the man's professional title playfully - this was far better than masturbating alone in his dorm. He felt good. Heavenly. Hannibals hand was soft and gripped Will with a possessive tightness, fisting his pretty cock faster. He gasped when he felt Wills slightly less sharp teeth on his neck, more than a little taken back when he was the one being marked - but he didn't protest one bit. Will sucked as he bit down, leaving a toothy bruise on the tanned skin, graffiti-ing his skin with a possessive flare. 

It didn't take long before he was crying out, his head tilted back in ecstasy as he shot ropes of hot white onto his shirt and Hannibals fist. It was a sight to behold, those curls ruffling and cheeks dark with bush, cock weeping cum as Will recovered from his orgasm.   
Hannibal didn't want anything in return, seeing Will become slightly undone under his hand was pleasurable enough for that night. He pushed cum-covered fingers into the young man's mouth, sighing contently when he sucked them clean rather obediently.

Hannibal smiled smugly to himself, head leant back to admire just how messy he had made the other man. Wills neck was tainted with blood, bruises beginning to form already, his curls as messy as always. The scent of his oargasm hung fresh in the air. Beautiful.

The older man chuckled lowly, "We had better get you a fresh shirt." Hannibal teased, pressing a tentative kiss to his lambs swollen lips. 


	8. Dear Will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their intimate relationship progresses past heavy-petting and endless kisses, Hannibal finding himself just as overwhelmed with emotions as Will. 
> 
> The adoration growing in the pit of the Doctors stomach is becoming something to fear, not wanting to shatter the fragile bond that was so clearly forming between him and His dear Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy nsfw warning.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> (P. S prepare for angst to come.)

That night, Will slept in the comfortable guest room, he had drunk a few too many glasses of wine, before he knew it his eyes felt heavy. Hannibal took the sleeping man's clothes as he left the room, looking back one last time to admire those curls and the cherubic face, heading back downstairs to wash his soiled shirt and pants. 

Hannibal couldn't have had a better night, even if he was in complete control of the outcome. 

He felt a warmness growing in his cool, temporal body, one that he hadn't felt in many years - the emotions long forgotten or hidden. It was quite strange, long ago Hannibal had vowed not to allow those feelings to move back into his brain, now it felt as though it was too late. Will threatened to break down walls that he had worked so long to craft, to peel back the layers of the well-made person suit and the older man didn't know if he was ready to be seen - naked and vulnerable. 

The next few weeks were almost blissful. 

The pair continued their weekly sessions and frequent dinners, most evenings ending in long kisses and heavy petting. Nothing ever went past that, never did the two find themselves in bed with their limbs tangled together; it was imagined but never brought to life.   
Hannibal didn't find himself bothered by this, he could go on forever without having sex with the younger man - the intimacy of kissing and curious hands, physically and mentally exploring one another, was enough to please him for the rest of eternity. 

  
Then, one night after another dinner and too many glasses of wine, Will slipped himself between the warm silky sheets of Hannibal's large bed. It took the other man by surprise, he was already drowsy and had thought his lamb was already sleeping. "Will?" He whispered, running fingers through those soft curls, "is the guest room not good enough?" "Mmh, I got cold....and perhaps I missed you." The shy boy muttered back, voice soft and sweet against Hannibal's cool skin.  
The older man was about to say a teasing comment in response, finding himself silenced by soft lips. He couldn't ever be offended by such actions, not when it provided him with sweet whimpers from the smaller man. 

In a gentle, deliberate movement, he shifted so Will was under him brushing curls behind ears, tongues tangling together in a needy kiss. Slender legs wrapped themselves around Hannibals middle in an attempt to keep him closer. "I'm not going anywhere, my lamb," the man whispered, "not now I have you here."   
Will shuddered, preening at the words that sounded so promising coming from the other man, velvety accent only arousing Will further. He kissed at Hannibal's neck with a sweet fever, hot tongue licking over cool skin like it had done many times before - but there was something different about it. 

"Hannibal," Will whined, hands gripping at strong arms.

"Yes, lamb?" He purred against the shell of a warm ear, tongue flicking out to lick it. 

"I...I want you," fingertips teased at the hem of Hannibal's bottoms, "I _need_ you."

Those words, spoken with such sinful innocence, took the man somewhere he would not be able to return from unless he relieved himself. In quick succession, the pairs bottoms flew to the ground, skin pressed to skin, eyes locked onto one another in an affection gaze. Needy hips grazed Hannibals, wrapping a soft hand around him to fist the man's cock, " _P_ _lease_." He whispered, punctuating the word with a sweet moan. How would anyone ever resist someone so relishable? 

In a hazy movement, Hannibal opened a drawer and pulled something from it. 

A glass bottle of lube. How Hannibal of him. 

"You are going to have to be patient, my dear." He chuckled, pressing two slicked fingers to his warm entrance, massaging with delicacy until he felt ready to push them in. Hannibal preened at the loud moan invading his ears in response, happy to see him so easily affected by such light touches. 

Will reacted perfectly, his willing body writhing under him. Soft moans never stopped falling from swollen lips as Hannibal moved his fingers, slipping in a third after a few minutes. He groaned at the feeling of Will stretching around his fingers - how accepting and delighted he was for such a simple pleasure.

"What a naughty boy you are, Will....so eager and willing for me." Hannibal teased lowly, sucking a pink nipple into his mouth as he hooked his fingers, stroking the young man's prostate. The curly-haired man cried out again, toes curling as pleasure stabbed at every part of him. He needed the other man, fingers and kisses weren't enough anymore. Will lifted his hips, hand wrapping back around Hannibal to give him a slow tug. 

There was no need for words, it was apparent what that sweet boy was after and Hannibal was going to grant his requests. 

The doctor took a few moments, resting on his knees, to admire the sweetness under him. Wills soft curls were splayed out on the white pillow like a halo, his body slender and flushed with only the sweetest shade of pink, blue doe-eyes staring up hopefully into the darkened maroon set. He hoped that he would get to see this again, to be the only one here on out to see Will in this light. 

_Beautiful little lamb._

After slicking himself up, he pushed inside the man slowly, gasping as the warmth engulfed him - hands firmly planted on slim hips. Wills whole body surged, small hand lacing into the hair on the other's chest as he let out an ecstatic moan.  
God, this was incredible already and the man hadn't even begun to move his powerful hips.  
Hannibal started out slowly rocking his hips, right hand caressing every inch of the writhing body beneath him, "Y-You are so beautiful, like this," He managed between pleasured grunts, hips moving a little faster as he indulged in Will, "so beautiful, precious boy."  
Will couldn't help himself from blushing even heavier at the words, happy moans growing louder and needier as the pace picked up, melting together as if made for one another. 

It was easy for Will to get overwhelmed his body was so sensitive and his mind just the same, but he had never been more so than he was now.   
Of course, the young man had been intimate with people previously, but they never made him feel the way he did now. This was body, soul and mind, an experience he had never encountered before. Hannibal wasn't just taking what he wanted he was giving Will what he _needed_ , pressing sweet kisses to the sweaty skin. Tears brimmed in those blue eyes, spilling onto his pink cheeks as Hannibal repeatedly hit his prostate.  
His hands laced themselves into ashy hair, pulling happily, kissing the crook of Hannibal's sweaty neck between near cries of searing pleasure. He could feel himself growing closer and closer by the second, Hannibal could feel it too, the tightness around him gave it away.   
Soon, Hannibal's movements became more than a little more erratic as he neared his orgasm, the man under him now reduced to a babbling mess of cries and little sobs. A beautiful sight just for him to feast upon.

"Cum for me, dear Will," he whispered against sweaty curls, thrusts hard and deep now, hand fisting at Wils leaking cock.   
The two locked lips, engaging in a passionate kiss, as he came with a final yell of the man's name.   
Wills fragile body seized, toes curling and stomach clenching unbelievably tight in response to the orgasm that took over his body. His reaction tipped the older man off the edge, causing him to cry out, cumming inside his lover with one final thrust. 

For a few moments, the two lay there panting into one another's neck as they revelled in orgasmic bliss. Hannibal pulled out slowly, sighing at the loss of tight heat, running unstable hands over Wills's face to tentatively brush away damp curls.

"Why are you crying, lamb, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked after a few moments, worry creeping into his husky voice, "No, you didn't hurt me...don't be ridiculous." Will scolded slightly, rolling so that Hannibal was now on his back, head resting on the man's hairy chest. "It's just...no one has ever made me feel that way before, touched me like I meant something..." he continued, his voice soft and clearly a little embarrassed by what he had admitted.   
It was true. All previous sexual experiences had been far from enjoyable for Will, never once asking for what he wanted, any requests ignored without consideration. No one ever made him feel like he was sought after in the way he so desired. As if he was the only thing to exist at that moment. Will was pulled from his sad memories by a hand on his chin, lifting it so Hannibal was able to look at him the eyes, "You're more than a sexual partner to me, Will, I intend to make you feel that way each time you grace me with the opportunity of seeing you this way." He whispered, pressing his nose into those soft curls he was growing to love. 

Will didn't reply, resting his head back on the man's chest with a little sigh, letting his eyes flutter closed. The fingers that brushed through his curls were enough to lull him into a comfortable sleep, letting out happy whimpers and huffs as he rested in the man's strong arms.   
Hannibal didn't fall asleep for a while, happy to listen to the sleeping lamb's noises, pulling the silky blankets up to cover dear Wills shoulders and his own chest. 

  
Hannibal hadn't even noticed that the boy had slipped away until he opened his eyes to find the bed empty. "Will?" He mumbled groggily, worrying that this had all been a dream when no responses followed. He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, grabbing soft bottoms from the beside draw, pulling them up before heading to the bathroom, then downstairs. 

In the kitchen, Will stood wearing only his underwear and the other man's maroon knitted jumper, sipping on a warm cup of coffee, curls still tussled from the night before.  
It wasn't a dream.

"Good-morning, lamb." He hummed, wrapping his arms loosely around the young man, staring down at him with adoration in his deep eyes. "Good-morning, Hannibal, I hope you don't mind...it was just too cosy." He gestured to the jumper with a timid smile. Of course, the other man didn't mind, his darling boy could steal every article of clothing he owned before he even started to be bothered by it, "Not at all, it looks better on you."

The morning was quite gentle, Will perched on the man's lap as he read the morning paper with a hand absentmindedly rubbing the small of the boys back.   
It was a long while since the vampires sex-life had pushed past one-night-stands never wanting to commit himself to someone he wasn't interested in much unless he planned on eating them. 

There was no plan to eat Will it would be wasteful.

He felt the urge to commit himself this time, something about the way Will made his chest tight and mind cloudy just felt so right, fanatical about the affection they shared.   
Keeping the secret from the other wouldn't hurt, especially when it had the potential to shatter everything into a-thousand unfixable pieces. Although he adored the younger man, he didn't know if he could trust him with such fragile information just yet, not when it had every chance to ruin the life Hannibal had built for himself and worked so hard to remain hidden in. 

Will nuzzled at the man's neck, huffing against it slightly, "Have you got work today?" He asked in a soft hum, lips peppering kisses affectionately onto sweet skin.   
"No, today I am all yours, sweet boy....I do not plan to move from this chair unless someone is to fall dead." He replied, chuckling against warm, homely smelling curls. 

Until Will had to return to campus, the two sat in the chair, limbs tangled together as they let the hours pass them by - off in their own little world. 


	9. Curiosity killed the cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wills curiosity and restlessness gets the better of him, exploring the places that he doesn’t belong in. 
> 
> He stumbles across something quite damning.
> 
> Hannibal's fears threaten to come to light.

In the coming months, Wills night-caps at the older man's home became much more frequent; upgrading from the comfortable guest room to Hannibal's lavish bedroom, holding one another as dark blanketed Baltimore. 

Sleep never came easy to Will when alone, often waking up from nightmares that had gripped him since he was a child, panting and sweating. It would take him hours to calm, curled up in sweat-soaked sheets until the sun rose, afraid of the monsters that clung mercilessly to him.  
However, when he lay between those silk sheets against Hannibals comfortable chest, all those terrible monsters stayed behind closed doors. He was thankful that the other man didn't seem to mind his new lodger and welcomed the change with open arms. 

It was a little unusual. Adjusting to waking up every morning with someone in his bed or having someone to share dinner with almost nightly, would take some time for Hannibal but having the young man around was worth it.  
He hated leaving the boy alone when he had work and Will had no classes, missing him terribly as the monotony of his day wore on his mind. Hannibal hated leaving him alone for other reasons. The fear that Will would become curious and uncover the unspeakable truths hidden under floorboards and between cracks near enough consumed the otherwise confident man.  
But Will would never do that to him, never go looking for things he didn't want to find. Didn't know were hidden. 

Another one of those lonely days presented itself. Hannibal had woken and left before his sleeping lamb had even stirred, leaving breakfast in the oven so it would stay warm for the man. Will rubbed his sleepy eyes, chuckling a little at the note left neatly on the kitchen counter. 

'Your breakfast is in the oven. I will be home after 8 p.m - Hannibal.' 

Will smiled as he stroked his finger over the neat handwriting, slipping it into his jean pocket as he pulled the plate from the oven. Still warm.  
He sat at the table to enjoy the scrambled egg-protein mix, watching as snow fell past the large french doors that lead into Hannibal's large garden. The dinner table wasn't as comfortable without the older man to converse with, the room large and slightly cold now that it was just Will. 

With breakfast done with, Will went about the house looking for things to entertain himself. The house was intricate. Rooms for almost every hobby Hannibal seemed to have. He found himself on the second floor in the music room, bright eyes scanning the art on the walls until they finally landed on a grand piano.  
It was beautiful - inky black and ivory, it looked handcrafted which wouldn't surprise Will if that was the case. The young man couldn't play, not fortunate enough to have done any extracurricular activities in his youth due to his families financial situation. He had learnt to fish and hunt, but nothing luxurious like Hannibal appeared to have been blessed with. 

Slender fingers danced across the ivory keys brokenly stringing together an incomplete song. It wasn't long before he was bored again, unable to sit completely still for any longer. He stood and headed to the man's library, deciding to lounge in there, sprawled out in a chair with a book for a few hours until he was bored once again. 

Without really thinking about it, the young man found himself in Hannibal's walk-in wardrobe. Combing through the collection of expensive (and slightly pretentious) suits, matching ties and handkerchiefs, letting out a little gasp when something cool grazed his arm.

Plastic?

Curiously, he peeled away a paisley suit to reveal a plastic one. A completely plastic full-body suit. Will blinked, dark brows knitting together as his fingers ran over the unusual item.  
"Weird." He mumbled quietly to himself as he put it back, swiftly taking himself out of the uncomfortable situation. There had to be an explanation for it, maybe Hannibal enjoyed gardening or painting; both rather messy hobbies.

That had to be it. 

Will shook his head, discarding the thoughts as he pottered downstairs for a snack.  
Hannibal would be home soon, so an extravagant dinner would probably follow his arrival, but a snack wouldn't hurt in the meantime.  
In the large pantry, Will found himself a packet of crackers to snack on whilst he sifted through the rest of the food...until his eyes drifted and landed on a door.  
Weird.  
He hadn't ever seen it before. Will had been in the pantry a handful of times now to fetch things for Hannibal when he was cooking, how had he not noticed it until now? 

Setting aside his crackers before pushing open the door, he took himself down the steps, plunging into momentary darkness. Will felt his heart pick up whilst he fumbled around in search of the light switch, tripping himself up a little.  
"Gotcha!" He laughed softly to himself, the lights jumping to life to illuminate the large basement. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing strange or suspicious. So why was every hair stood to attention? Why did he suddenly feel so cold? So unsafe in a house that a few moments ago he was happy to be alone in? ‘Stop being so stupid!’ he thought to himself as he took a few pending steps toward a large chest freezer. 

He felt sick. Every part of his being screaming at him to put his curiosity to bed. 

His protein mix was threatening to make an acidic reappearance, creating knots in his stomach. Will swallowed, finally plucking up enough courage to hook his fingers under the lid and lift, breath trembling.  
What could be so bad? A few chest freezers weren't unusual or criminal, especially considering the man's passion for cooking and all things...tasty.

His legs felt as though they had been ripped out from under him when he finally pushed open the lid all the way, hand covering his mouth to hold back any whimpers that tried to escape. His heart threatening to jump from his chest and fall onto the cold concrete under him.  
Wills large, fear-filled eyes, had landed on multiple bags of blood all marked with initials, types and dates. Pouches of neatly packed organs to the right. His stomach lurched, sour acid rising into his throat before he swallowed it back down.  
What was this? What type of person did this? 

Hannibal couldn't wait to get home, it was all he had been thinking about during the day. He hummed to himself as he drove in the light snow, tapping his index finger on the wheel as he did so, small smile pressed to his thin lips.  
As soon as he pulled up and got out of the car, something changed, something didn't feel right. Almost as if the air around him had changed. Very suddenly his mouth had gone dry, shivers running up his spine, heading straight for the door where he removed his shoes. 

Hannibal's heart (if it were still beating) almost stopped when he spotted the open door of the pantry.

He instantly knew what had happened, what he had feared the most had regretfully come true. He felt himself sink when he realised what would have to happen. 

Without a second thought, Hannibal moved silently towards a drawer, equipping himself with a dose of etorphine, before heading down the stairs to his basement. It wasn't enough to kill the boy, but would instead send him to sleep for a few hours. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe Will, a fit of familiar anger beginning to emerge from within him.  
Hannibal moved skilfully, not making a single sound as he shoeless feet crept down the wooden stairs, needle held in his right hand; like a fox hunting its dinner. It's lamb. 

Before Will could even register that Hannibal was behind him, he had fallen to the floor with a heavy thud, his head smacking the corner of the freezer on his way down. Blood running down to his chin. If the drug hadn't knocked him out, Hannibal was sure the injury would have. He stood over the limp body for a moment or two as he attempted to swallow the anger growing in him. Right now, he had to focus.  
He shut the freezer and scooped the incapacitated man into his arms so that he could safely carry him back upstairs and leave him to rest.  
With Will passed out on the sofa, Hannibal could conceal the door that led to the basement and cover up his tracks. When the younger man wakes, the basement wouldn't exist in his mind, it would simply feel like a feverish dream. Hannibal found himself feeling remorseful for what he had done, hurting the boy wasn't something he had intended on doing. Part of him wished he could take it back, tell him the truth and face rejection. No. He wouldn't take that. 

Tracks covered, Hannibal could now attend to the wound his lamb had sustained; using every morsel of self-control he had to stop himself from lapping at the spill of blood. He would have time to slip out again before Will woke up if needed.  
With a gentle touch, he cleaned and dressed the small cut on Wills's forehead. It would leave a bruise, there was no doubt about that, he just hoped there would be no scar. 

"Oh, dear Will, didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" The man whispered, pressing a fluttering kiss on the others damp forehead. 

Hannibal stood, covering the man with a thin blanket before slipping out once again. 

He had to get rid of the anger that still sat heavy in his stomach one way or another, leaving a treat for the FBI seemed his only option then.


	10. You let the teacup shatter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal manipulates Will into believing something untrue, but his tactics dont go to plan.   
> The pair come to a harrowing conclusion, tears shed and teacups shattered.

"Will?" Hannibal cupped the man's clammy face with large hands.  
"Will...are you okay?" 

Will whined, eyes fluttering open, "Huh...where am I? What happened?" He asked, worry and fear creeping into his voice. His mind was just as blurry as his vision, trying so hard to recall what happened. 

"You're in my home, in Baltimore. You must have been sleepwalking and fallen down the stairs, my lamb. You feel feverish." He sighed dramatically, pulling Will into his lap.   
Lying to the poor man was unfavourable, Hannibal wasn't left with much choice. He would have to lie and manipulate to get his desired outcome.   
"Do you remember anything? Did you have a bad dream?" The man continued to press, seeming as worried as he possibly could. 

It was around one in the morning, hours after Hannibal was supposed to be home. Was he really knocked out that long?   
He wracked his brain, trying to think of anything, all he could remember was having breakfast. It hurt to think. His whole body hurt. Will found himself brushing away hot tears, shaking his head, "N-No....I don't remember anything...nothing."   
Will hated feeling this way as if his mind was so clouded, the line of reality and make-believe blurred beyond imagination. He hated crying, the feeling of not knowing what was real made him sick. He could have sworn he had been in the kitchen, eating. How and when had he gotten in this state? 

He sobbed a little, an overwhelming feeling of frustration and mild fear washing over him. Hannibal soothed him, glad the man couldn't see the small smile pressed to his lips. Will didn't even mention the kitchen, basement, or the plastic suit Hannibal had found out of place. It had worked. He had covered his lamb's eyes, shielding him from the horrors of the slaughterhouse.   
"There's no need to cry, Will, nightmares and restlessness are nothing to be ashamed of. Let me take you to bed." He mumbled against still - damp curls, carrying the younger man up the stairs into the bedroom.   
Gently, he placed Will onto the floor and disappeared to the bathroom for a moment. Will rubbed his eyes, double-checking he was alone as he made his way over to the wardrobe opening it up. Like earlier, Will ran his fingers through the clothes and found...nothing. The older man was right, nothing had happened, it was a bad dream - a trick of the mind. 

"What are you doing?" Hannibal's deep voice made the younger man gasp, hand gripping the sleeve of a green suit, "N-Nothing...I was looking for a jumper. I'm cold." He mumbled back, closing the wardrobe door. It wasn't a complete lie, he truly had no idea why he'd gone in there, it just felt like something he needed to do. The other man didn't show his suspicion, gently leading his lover into their warm bed.   
There weren't any more words exchanged after that, Will was fast asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow; Hannibal stayed awake. 

Whilst his love was passed out on the sofa, Hannibal kept himself busy with a rather rude man. It wasn't often that he went feral on a victim, planning and tidiness were very important. But that night, after finding Will in a compromising position, the beast inside him had begged to be set free for just a moment. He let it.   
The damage he did to that pathetic man's body was enough to make the devil retreat to the darkest depths of Hell. More than enough to leave Jack Crawford and every other FBI agent trembling. He couldn't wait to see it on the news or have Alana Bloom natter to him about it, trying to get his insight on the Chesapeake Ripper. Not the name he would've chosen, but it would do. 

That pathetic man was now art, immortalised in blood.

Despite being a psychiatrist himself, Dr. Lecter found himself always attending sessions with his own psychiatrist.   
She was an old friend, and one of the only people who knew what he was. They were the same.  
Bedelia Du Maurier herself was a vampire, she too losing count on just how long she had been alive. Throughout all of it, she and Hannibal had always found themselves back together. Never in a romantic sense, their friendship not once passing the point of exactly that; the other man wasn't her type. 

"And you didn't kill him?" Bedelia finally questioned once the man had stopped gushing, thin brow raised. 

Hannibal was taken back, but not overly shocked. Bedelia was cold, having long forgotten the ideas of romance and true intimacy.   
"No, I drugged him and convinced him it was all just a dream. A trick of the mind. My first thought isn't to kill someone when they make a mistake, or you and I would be long dead." He chuckled a little, the idea of death amusing to him now. Of course, he had thought about drawing just a little too much of the sedative, enough for Will to suffer cardiac arrest. Thinking and doing were very different things, however. 

"Perhaps you should take it into consideration. If he were to find out what you are, what you do for leisurely activities....what's to stop dear Wil running to Mrs. Bloom or Agent Crawford? What makes you so confident he isn't on the phone with them now?" She tilted her head to the side, blonde curls falling slightly, "Love makes us blind, Hannibal, don't be a fool."   
Bedelia had struck a nerve. How dare she?! The woman had long vowed to disregard all romances, so why did she feel as though she had a rightful place to comment? It was insufferably rude. 

But...maybe she was right, in a way?

Hannibal wasn't going to stick around for much longer, her words leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He got into his Bentley, forehead rested against the cold wheel, fingers in his ashy hair. He had to think of something to do, something that wouldn't leave either man shattered like the teacup he so often thought of.   
He and Will had been together nearing five months. It had gone quickly, the feelings he was experiencing had snuck upon him like a big cat, swallowing him whole. He wasn't ready to lose him. To lose all the nights curled up together after sessions of intimacy, sipping wine sat at the table, all the risky kisses shared in Hannibal's office. He wasn't ready for the way Will looked at him, blue pools of adoration and want, to stop.   
Despite being immortal, he doubted he could live without that dear boy. 

Much to Hannibal's protests, Will had gone to his classes that morning, following up by working his shifts at both jobs. He was glad that he did at the end of the day, the shelter had gained one new puppy. Randy. Will had spent almost all his shift fawning over the little dog, making sure the other members of the pack weren't being mean.   
Before closing, like Will did most nights, he sat on the floor of Winston's kennel, rubbing gently behind his ears.   
"What am I going to do, Winnie?... I feel like I'm being lied to." At the hopeless man's question, Winston simply tilted his head. That was all Will needed, whatever Winston had meant...he had to do it. He kissed the dogs soft head, giving him another happy stroke, "You're right, Winnie."

"Goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow!" He called to all the dogs before locking up and heading back to Hannibal's home.   
In all honesty, the young man knew he had assignments to finish and hand in, going to his partners house most likely wasn't the smartest move but he had missed the man so dearly. 

He pulled off his thin coat, eyes drifting to the spiral staircase. It wouldn't hurt, would it? It would put his mind to rest, the events of the night before had begun coming back to him during the day and things just weren't settling right. They were coming back in unclear pieces, like a puzzle found at a yard sale - sold with pieces missing. 

It was almost as if he had blinked and then, there he was, fingers hurriedly combing through suits once more, heart racing. Fear and trepidation crept into his mind as he ran from the wardrobe into the bathroom. What was he even looking for? In the back of his mind, he swore he could feel something cold against his skin. 

If only he wasn't so fucking useless. 

Quickly, Will ripped open the shower curtain, the same familiar taste of sour acid rushing up his throat into his mouth. The man doubled over, just able to reach the toilet before emptying the contents into the white porcelain bowl. It wasn't a dream.   
He had been lied to.   
His shaky fingers caressed the dressing on his forehead, tears cascading down his cheeks, his heart beating unsteadily. Hannibal had done this to him, convinced him of things that weren't true. He grabbed the plastic suit, almost throwing up for a second time when it grazed his skin. He had succumbed to the fear that washed over him in ruthless waves. 

The young man sobbed to himself as he desperately tried to find the entrance down to the basement again, ripping jars of food from the pantry shelves. His vision blurring from both tears and confusion, everything was coming back now; the basement, the freezer, the impending sense of dread he felt after walking down those stairs. Will rubbed his face, hand damp from sweat and tears, trembling as he stood in the kitchen.   
Hannibal would be home soon, he knew it, there wasn't time to stand around and panic but the young man found himself glued to the spot. 

On his way, home Hannibal had stopped at one of his favourite wineries to get him and Will a bottle of wine. Hoping to spend another evening curled up by the fireplace, arm in arm, coating each other in sweet kisses. 

How wrong he would be. 

The scent of something acidic invaded the vampire's nose as soon as he pushed open the front door. Vomit.  
Worry set in immediately. Was Will unwell? He knew he shouldn't have let his lamb go into classes or work, not with a possible concussion.   
Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he walked into the kitchen; there stood Will, streams of tears running down his panicked face, plastic suit in hand. His poor lamb had let curiosity take over again, a fatal choice. 

"Will," Hannibal called out, calmly placing the bottle of wine on the counter as he rushed over to the younger man, cupping his hot face in cool hands. His lover tried to pull away, letting out a desperate mewl of fear, the sound causing Hannibal's throat to tighten up. How could he have let this happen?  
"What is the matter, lamb, you have gotten yourself in quite a sate, hmm?" He tried to continue, thumb rubbing away the constant spill of tears, worried eyes trained on Will. 

Why wasn't he running away? Running as if his life depended on it?

"Y-You lied...you lied to me," Will managed to sob out, choking on his already broken words, body shaking "there was no fall...you did this to me!"  
All Hannibal could do was stroke the boys face, brushing damp curls away with loving fingers, pressing his forehead to Wills.   
"I did it to protect you, my lamb, I couldn't have you finding out what I am." "What?" Will repeated, shaking his head, "what do you mean?..." 

"I'm a monster, Will, a horrid creature," he pressed his nose to the man's neck, breathing in. "I'm a vampire, the Chesapeake Ripper...and now I'm going to have to kill you, my sweet, curious boy." He whispered, voice low and smooth as he delivered those deadly words. 

Before Will could even process what had been said, he felt a sharp, hot pain in his abdomen. Blood poured from the wound, splashing onto the floor like a spilt glass of wine, drenching Wills white shirt and dark trousers. Will cried out, hands searching for stability, grabbing at Hannibal's crisp shirt as he pulled the man closer, burying his nose in the older man's shoulder.   
"I'm so sorry, my lamb, had you not been so curious...perhaps I would have let you see me, see what I am." He pulled out the knife, letting it fall to the floor in time with his plastic suit and Wills body. Hannibal stood over him, watching as Will struggled to lean against the kitchens wall. "You ruined such a good thing, the teacup has shattered, Will, you allowed it to shatter." Hannibals voice wavered, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

It had been a long time since he cried over someone like this, the last person to make him suffer this way was Misha. He couldn't let this sweet thing meet the same end as Misha. 

Will, hand clutched to the wound on his stomach, letting out a loud whimper, "I-I want to see! Pl...Please...let me see." The pleas made the other mans stomach knot, falling to the floor to come to his lover's aid, pulling the bloodied body to his chest.   
"Don't fret, close your eyes and wade into the stream...the one you told me about in our sessions. Close your eyes, lamb, it will all go away." He soothed, pressing a kiss the man's damp forehead, rocking him gently. 

Just like that, Will had waded into the never-ending stream with his fishing gear, the soft barks of Winston floating around in the air. Hannibal was there too now, holding a fishing rod with a sheepish smile on his face, laughing distortedly as Will tried to show him how to cast a line. A little smile stretched onto his lips, head falling limp in Hannibals bloodied arms.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later

It had been over two years since then, two years since Hannibal had spent days scrubbing blood from his kitchen floor. Almost two years since he had to remodel his kitchen, almost two years since he had told that sweet boy to wade into the stream of his mind.

Almost two years since Will had become a vampire.

Adjusting to the physical changes had been difficult for the young man; constant hunger, sore teeth, attacks on his senses. But he soon overcame it, learning to deal and subdue his most primal urges.  
Despite being able to heal much quicker than mortals, the smiley-faced scar would never fade from his stomach, he didn't want it to. Will enjoyed when Hannibal would kiss and caress it with loving touches as they lay in bed with one another, telling him how beautiful it was. Soft after their intense intimacies.   
Will wouldn't trade this life for anything else. It was beyond perfect.

"Winston!" He called into the large, snow-covered garden, laughing as the dog ran back inside -trailing snow behind him.   
"He is almost as curious as you, Lamb." Hannibal laughed, dropping a chunk of meat to the floor which the dog wolfed down gratefully. 

A particularly rude nurse. 

"That he is," Will hummed, wrapping his arms around the man from behind, nose pressed into his back "mushroom-stuffed flank steak roll." He observed, the smell transporting him back to their first date, a smile stretching onto his lips.   
"You're correct, why don't you go and get two glasses...there's a fresh bag in the fridge." Hannibal nodded towards their large fridge, a look of fondness and love in his eyes. 

Will poured him and Hannibal a large glass of...wine, carrying them into the dining room to drink with dinner. 

He was happy, unwaveringly so. There wasn't a day that goes by in which he resents the man for saving his life, thankful for the gift of immortality. The gift of undying love.   
The once shattered teacup had gathered itself together once again. Will felt so whole with the man, his feelings returned without questions. Often he would catch Hannibal admiring him, watching his body move with those maroon eyes he so loved, sometimes he would catch his partner drawing him. He loved that the most. Immortalised in both life and art. 

They ate their dinner, ensuring the scraps went to their obedient friend, heading to fulfil the rest of their nightly routine.   
Will perched himself in front of the fireplace legs stretched out on the soft rug, Hannibal sat behind him to stroke his back, Winston sprawled on the sofa.   
He brushed his curls, breathing in the fruity scent with a happy sound, lips pressed to the nape of his neck, Will let out a content purr at the actions. 

"I do love you, lamb, forever." He whispered the endearment softly, kissing the shell of his sweets ear.

"I love you too, Hann, forever" Will mumbled back, allowing his head to fall against Hannibal's broad shoulder, welcoming the pleasurable touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we leave these two! Let me know if you have any future suggestions for fics!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
